


Certain as the Sun

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: Narnia Musings [56]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Again, Angst, Gen, Poetry, The Problem of Susan, anyway, i hate that name, in which i rant about The Problem of Susan, sibling relationships, the 'problem' fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: There's a lion's cub curled about the roots of this cherry tree.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: Narnia Musings [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Certain as the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [statuesquue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuesquue/gifts).



my darling girl,  
my love,  
how deep will you dig?

until your nails are bloodied  
and splintered; too  
until the soil clings  
to your nylons  
to your petticoats  
to your good Sunday shoes?

and what then?

there’s a lion’s cub  
curled about the roots of this cherry tree;  
a boy  
with his teeth all bared  
his world all star-drowned  
under the periwinkles;  
there’s a brother  
unmoved and unchanging  
draped in a new suit  
sprawled underneath these fields.

my dearest girl,  
has this world ended yet?  
have you seen the stars rain down  
have you seen the heavens break  
the oceans rise?

have you dug yourself  
out from underneath your Language  
and the Lion’s teeth?

have you dragged a life  
from the world’s end  
all bloodied;  
and soil-stained?

Are you alive in this England, radiant as the sun;  
gentle, still?


End file.
